


Debts Owing

by Jettara1



Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Genre: Alvin being his treacherous self, Deceit, M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettara1/pseuds/Jettara1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup owed Alvin a debt after helping him save his father from Dagur and the Berserkers, a year later Alvin finally returns to collect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Debts Owing

It had been nearly a year since the war between Hooligans/Outcasts/Berserkers. A year of peace and quiet in which Hiccup and Toothless had been able to fly anywhere in the Archipelago they wanted, to discover new lands and dragons. It was perfect but like all good things it didn’t last. Peace treaty time with the Outcasts came. Hiccup had hoped to skip it. Even though Alvin was now their ally he really didn’t trust him. So he woke up early, hoping to escape the hut without waking his father but when you had a metal foot silence was nearly impossible and it took only the few steps from his bed to where he had laid Toothless’s saddle on his desk before his father was calling him for breakfast.

Hiccup’s shoulder’s fell and he looked to his Nightfury who was stretching and giving a big yawn before bouncing excitedly at the smell of fresh fish and dragon nip. “Yeah, yeah. You know he only did it to keep us here, right?” Hiccup grumbled as his best friend bounced down the stairs.

A lot of people might say that Stoick the Vast wasn’t the smartest Viking around but they didn’t know him like Hiccup did. Stoick was amazingly smart, clever and witty in his own fashion and when it came to keeping Hiccup grounded he forgot the boy entirely and went straight for the dragon knowing that without Toothless Hiccup wouldn’t get far. This time it was a heaping basket filled up and over with sturgeon mixed with dragon nip and a healthy helping of kale. All the things needed to keep a healthy dragon happy and content with a full belly which meant lunch would be much the same if Stoick was planning on having a sleepy Toothless. Hiccup was on to him even if Toothless choose to ignore it.

“Da-ad!” Hiccup whined when he saw Toothless bury his muzzle into the basket without a care in the world except for his rumbling belly. Stoick had his back to him and was bent over the frying pan cooking what smelt like bacon and eggs. “Come on, we agreed not to let Toothless eat that much first thing in the morning and especially not dragon nip. It makes him tipsy when he flies.”

“So I guess you won’t be flying this morning,” Stoick said cheekily, a big grin on his face as he scooped eggs and bacon onto a plate and placed it on the table. “Now sit down and eat. Alvin should be here soon.”

“You seem excited to see him,” Hiccup observed. His father was positively bouncing and he rarely did that when any other chief visited.

Stoick tried to hide his smile but it was impossible. “It’s been over twenty years since he and I sat together and talked like real friends. He’s quite a character when you get to know him.”

“Yeah, you can say that again,” the boy grumbled.

“What was that?”

“Nothing. Do I really have to stay for this? If Alvin’s no threat then you don’t need me or the riders, right?”

His father sat down with his plate of food. “No, you’re right. The riders aren’t needed but as my heir you are. It’s time you learned the politics behind being a chief. One of these days I won’t be here, Hiccup. It’s time you prepared to take my place.”

“Can’t I sit through the Bog Burglar treaty signing? Or the Visithugs? Hell, I’ll even sit next to you with Norbert the Nutjob,” Hiccup pleaded, really not wanting to be anywhere near Alvin although Norbert the Nutjob much be a little much.

Stoick raised his brows a look of utter amusement on his bearded face. “Really? Norbert? Well if you want I’ll send a messenger dragon to invite him but while we’re waiting you might as well sit in with Alvin and me? It’s not as if Toothless will be taking anywhere far today.”

The boy moaned and slumped in his chair. “You drugged my dragon! There’s no escaping this today is there?”

“Nope. Now eat up, his ship should be here within the hour…if he doesn’t ride that Screaming Death of his. I hope he’s not riding that Screaming Death of his.” A worried looked shadowed his features. The Screaming Death was bad news and had done quite a bit of destruction searching for its mother, including destroying entire islands. So far it hadn’t done anything since reuniting with its kin and being under Alvin’s guard but that didn’t mean the Outcast wasn’t training it and turning it into his very own weapon. Stoick prayed Alvin wasn’t fool enough to attempt that. Dragons were only loyal to a point. Not every rider was as lucky as Hiccup and his friends.

His son shared his fear but luck was with them. When Alvin arrived it was on his new flag ship bought with what treasure he had plundered from the Berserkers presently serving time in his dungeons. No one spoke of them even though Hiccup was burning with questions, especially about the Berserker chief who was also imprisoned but he kept them to himself.

It was a strange affair having Outcasts freely walk around Berk. Alvin didn’t bring many men only a handful of his most trusted who stayed close to him and looked just as nervous being there as the Hooligans were to have them. Stoick and the council escorted them to the Great Hall with Hiccup tagging along. Toothless, the lazy dragon, was taking a late afternoon nap, his belly full of fish and dragon nip. If the Outcasts tried anything the Nightfury would be of little use to them which made Hiccup question once again why his father would feed him so much when he knew that Outcasts were coming. Hiccup had Astrid checking on him from time to time.

The meeting went better than planned. There was the usual tour of the village that came when any chief visited although in Alvin’s case it was a bit of a homecoming and introduction to how Hiccup had changed everything for the tribe with the dragons, the new water towers and how they put out fires, feeding stations and so forth. Alvin looked impressed and graced Hiccup with smiles that actually met his eyes and made Hiccup look anywhere but at him. If anyone else noticed no one said anything. When they reached the Great Hall a great feast awaited them as did a vast amount of mead. There was drinking and celebrating but Hiccup mind wasn’t on any of it. This was much too much like when Dagur came to sign the peace treaty two years earlier when the dragons were in hiding. He felt lonely without Toothless.

When the celebrating ended he thought Alvin would leave. The man wasn’t the partying type and had stayed back while others sung and laughed seeming a little out of his element. Hiccup supposed it had to do with be cast out of the Hooligan tribe so long ago and while he became the chief of the Outcasts he had never become comfortable amongst them. He drank deep from his tankard, eying the partying men and women, his face free of emotion until his gaze met Hiccup’s then a look would cross it that Hiccup could not explain. Unfortunately Hiccup was prevented from leaving by being called over by one person or another, some asking for advice about their dragon or if maybe something was wrong and that he seemed far away. He assured everyone he was alright even when Gobber asked if Alvin was making him uncomfortable. 

Eventually he did managed to slip out and started to for home, anxious to spend the rest of the evening with Toothless and with luck get in one good flight around the island before heading to bed. Not doing anything exciting tired him out faster than battling a whole armada of Berserkers.

“He’s alive, if that’s what you’ve been itching to ask,” a deep gravelling voice called from behind him.

Hiccup froze. His breath quickened for a moment until he schooled himself and channelled his fear. He turned slowly and faced the one person he had hoped not to have to talk to ever again. “Oh? I didn’t know you read minds.”

The large man smirked. “Well it’s not hard when the two of you mimic each other every now and then. When he’s burning to know if I’ve seen you he usually avoids eye contact and gets all shifty.”

“Well I guess that takes a stroke of brilliance to decipher. Congrads, you’re extremely gifted.”

He shouldn’t have been so sarcastic but he just couldn’t get past their history. He thought quickly, trying to find something to say that wouldn’t sound belittling or challenging but he couldn’t think of anything other than getting to Toothless because Alvin had to up to something. “I need to go,” he said finally, turning back toward his hut.

“No, we need to talk…” Alvin countered, moving surprisingly quickly and grabbing the boy’s shoulder. Hiccup inhaled sharply as he was spun around to face the Outcast chief. He shifted his weight to his right foot and went to kick his sheen but stopped midway at Alvin’s next words. “…about that little favor you owe me for helping save your father. I’m calling it in.”

The youth’s brows furrowed in confusion the quickly narrowed. “I’m not training your dragons,” he reaffirmed as had many times in the past. “I don’t care what you do.”

Alvin grin grew and Hiccup quickly cursed himself for saying what he did but Alvin surprised him and shook his head. “I don’t care about training the dragons, boy. I already know all I need. No, this is more…personal. I need your help dealing with something no one else has been able to help me with.” He seemed uncomfortable explaining himself and it made Hiccup relax a little. He had never seen Alvin like this…so out of his element.

“Like what?” he asked, still unwilling to trust Alvin.

The man studied the boy for a moment or two. “I’ll show you tomorrow. Meet me ten kilometers west of here. I’ll be alone. Feel free to bring Toothless, but only Toothless.” He let Hiccup go and stepped away.

While Alvin’s actions were unusual Hiccup wasn’t quite ready to buy it. “And you’re not going to try and kidnap me and force me to train your dragons?” He gave a laugh. “Alvin, you’re schemes are getting worse every year. Why would I ever agree to meet you in secret?”

“What secret? I already told your father I need to speak to you in private. It’s a bit of a treasure hunt and maybe getting some advice but considering how many people keep turning to you about their dragons I thought maybe you can give me a little advice away from all the chaos here.”

Hiccup stared at him in disbelief. Of all the things Alvin had ever said to him this had to be the craziest yet strangely the sincerest. He sighed and gave a nod. If Alvin was for real then maybe Hiccup could help him. He worried his lower lip for a moment. Giving Alvin advice wasn’t training his dragon it was just helping a troubled rider learn how to bond better. “Alright, I’ll talk to Dad and if he’s okay with it Toothless and I will meet you there, if not then you’re on your own. If anyone’s there with you we’ll blast you to Helheim.”

Alvin gave a curt nod. “Agreed. Goodnight, Hiccup.”

“Yeah,” Hiccup returned, rubbing his arm nervously. “Goodnight…Alvin.” It wasn’t going to be a good night for Hiccup. He tossed and turned and even Toothless’s loving warmth and snuggles did little to calm him. He did not trust Alvin and he doubted he ever could.


	2. Chapter 2

Debts Owing 2

“So all he wants to talk about is calming one of the Whispering Deaths?” Hiccup asked his father the next morning wanting to make certain Alvin wasn’t help to anything.

Stoick gave a slight nod, his focus more on the new treaty and making sure Alvin hadn’t skipped or added anything. “Apparently two of the bucks are fighting over a female that’s in heat and one was injured. He simply wants to keep them from fighting and tearing up the island.”

“Well separating them would be the first step,” Hiccup answered with a roll of his eyes. “That would be Dragons 101. He read the Book of Dragons it’s right there.”

His father frowned and set aside the peace treaty before looking at him with raised brows. “Really? Is didn’t think to mention that to him,” he said, voice dripping with the same amount of sarcasm as Hiccup’s. “Maybe instead of always giving sass you’d try helping him. He’s not planning on forming an army only saving his island.”

“He should let go free.”

“Maybe you should let Toothless go free.”

Hiccup inhaled sharply at the suggestion then looked to his best friend curled up near the hearth. “He’s free to leave whenever he wants,” he finally answered but for a minute he wondered if maybe he was treating Toothless more like a pet than a friend. “I just have to re-rig his prosthetic tail and…”

Stoick touched his shoulder. “No one’s asking you to give up Toothless but you can’t ask Alvin to do the same with his Whispering Deaths…he’s become rather attached to them, like Gothi and her Terrible Terrors. Everyone has their own preference of dragon. Give him a little advice. Maybe show him how to properly ride a dragon.”

Letting his breath out in a huff, Hiccup sighed. “Fine. What about his warriors? Are they going to be there?”

“No, they’re staying here. Alvin wants to talk one on one with you and he agreed to Toothless being there to protect you. It’s going to be okay, Hiccup. Do a fly by first to make sure there’s no one trying to ambush you. Have the riders do an occasional fly by until you’re done.”

Hiccup nodded. “Yeah…now that’s an idea. Okay, I’ll have them do an hourly ride, maybe take turns so the Outcasts don’t figure out what we’re up to. That might work. I’ll get Snotlout and the twins to check the shoreline to make sure no other ships are moored. Whatever Alvin’s up to I’ll find out.”

Stoick only shook his head and mumbled something under his breath about teenagers and being over suspicious but Hiccup barely heard him as he ran out of the hut with Toothless in tow. He and the riders went around the island twice and checked every water level cave then did a fly over the area Alvin said to meet but there was no sign of any Outcast let alone anyone on the west of the village with the exception of Alvin himself. That didn’t make Hiccup feel any better but it was time to meet up with the Outcast leader and whether he liked it or not he had agreed to help him if it was safe. He asked Astrid and Snotlout to take turns doing a sweep of the area they were supposed to be in and to either get him and Toothless out of there or get help. Both agreed and Astrid, as always, reminded him to be careful and that Alvin was capable of anything – like Hiccup didn’t already know that.

Hiccup and Toothless landed a short distance from Alvin’s camp, not surprised to see he had taken shelter in a small cave, one craved by a Whispering Death hatchling nearly two years previous. Alvin had become rather fond of the breed of dragon and they seemed to thrive on Outcast Island. “Be ready, bud,” Hiccup warned, moving slowly to the cave. Of course Alvin would pick a cave that couldn’t be seen from the air. He probably had an entire army hidden in there just waiting for them. He raised a hand signally Toothless to stay behind him as he slowly inched toward the cave then cautiously peeked inside fully excepting to have a bunch of crossbows aimed at him. Instead he found Alvin building a small fire and the cave to only be forty or fifty feet deep and ten feet high, a rather small cave for a Whispering Death, hatchling or not.

Relaxing a little Hiccup sighed and lowered his hand. Well it wasn’t trap that was good, right? If it was it was a poorly conceived one. “So why a cave?” he asked casually as he and Toothless stepped inside. “You know it’s perfectly nice outside.” Where the riders could see us, he added mentally.

Alvin didn’t look up from his work. “It’s about to rain. As much as I like a good spring shower I thought we’d be more comfortable here.”

Hiccup hesitated. I was cloudy out but he was sure the rain would hold for another hour or two. “Okay so we’re here, what’s this favor you want?”

“You owe me a debt, boy. It’s not a favor,” Alvin countered. He sat back on his large rump and looked the boy over. “Come here and let me have a good look at you.”

The boy raised a questioning brow. “Okay…” He stepped a little closer and raised his arms. “See?”

“No, all of you. Turn around, slowly.”

His brows furrowed and he glanced at Toothless before shrugging and slowly turning around. “Okay, now what? Bounce on one foot? My balance isn’t the greatest.”

Alvin only hummed softly to himself as he looked Hiccup over, his eyes lingering on his backside appreciatively. “You’re still small,” he noted as Hiccup faced him once more. “But then you are a Hiccup. It’s only right I suppose.”

“What does my size have to do with dragons?” Hiccup countered confused.

“Nothing,” Alvin answered with a grin.

“Then what do you want?”

Alvin gestured to a spot on the other side of the fire. “Sit down and we’ll discuss it.” He waited until Hiccup was seated and Toothless had taken up guard at the cave’s entrance before continuing. “I have to admit I lied to your father. This has nothing to do with my dragons. This is about you and me.”

Somehow Hiccup wasn’t surprised and went to motion for Toothless but curiosity stopped him. “What about you and me? You tried to force me to train your dragons, teamed up with Mildew then Dagur and lost your tribe. I helped you get it back while you helped me save my father. Technically we’re even.”

“Ah…but you had more to lose than I did. A father cannot be replaced but a tribe…you can always find a new tribe. Many others have. So you owe me a debt and I will see to it that you fulfill it, otherwise I might let slip a few of your secrets, ones even your father fears to breath aloud to the other chiefs,” Alvin purred, his eyes lighting up on the verge of victory.

Hiccup gave a laugh not phased in the least. “What secrets? Every tribe knows we train dragons now. What would my father hide from them after that?”

“Perhaps that you’re a Dragon Whisperer, that you speak fluent Dragonese.”

Toothless became laughing at the cave entrance.

“Well I wouldn’t say fluently.” The boy glared at his dragon and gestured toward Alvin in an obvious “What the hell?” move that only made Toothless laugh at him more. Hiccup turned his focus back to Alvin. “So I speak Dragonese, what’s the problem?”

“It’s outlawed by the ‘Thing’ or did Stoick forget to tell you?”

“Nope, he’s lectured me since I first started learning when I was twelve. He couldn’t stop me and no one else will either.”

Alvin hummed thoughtfully. “You’re probably right, lad. But are you willing to go to war if the knowledge became public?”

“Are you bribing me?” Hiccup shrugged his slim shoulders. “If they want to go to war over something so foolish then my father will handle it.” But there was a shadow of worry now and Hiccup had to really think about it. His father had warned him if others learned of his gift that it might cause certain tribes to go to war to put a stop to it. “Look, just tell me what you want. I’ve got other things to do today.”

“No, you don’t.” The Outcasts gave a toothy smile. “Did you know we’re related? Your father and I are second cousins, the grandsons of Grimbeard the Ghastly which makes us third cousins. Our destinies have always been tied together.”

“Okay but that still doesn’t explain why we’re here.”

Alvin’s gazed travelled to Toothless. “You’re going to tame my dragon.”

Hiccup stood. He was fed up with Alvin’s games and riddles. There were a number of other things he could be doing rather than sitting here listening to the old man. He was as deranged as Dagur. “Either tell me what you want or we’re out of here.” There was a rumble of thunder in the distance and the sudden putter patter of rain. So Alvin had been right about that.

Alvin paid it no mind. “Leave and the Outcasts and Hooligans go back to war. To you really think I only have five men wandering around Berk? Your riders failed on numerous occasions to detect my men. If you leave before the desired time they will kill every member of your tribe save your father. I will kill him before your very eyes.” He gave the boy a challenging look. “Stay and you may learn a few things. I promise, Hiccup, I won’t hurt you or your dragon. I just want a few hours of you time.”

“That’s what you said before, why?”

The man stood and towered over him but despite his words he still seemed at peace and unthreatening. “I want you. I have since the moment I saw you ride that dragon. You’re smaller than the boys I normally take but I know we’ll fit perfectly together.”

Hiccup backed away. “Okay, now I’m a little freaked out. I’m not joining the Outcasts.”

Alvin grinned. “Had you’re father followed the cold and sent you adrift when you were born you would have been mine years ago.”

“Yours?”

“Babies who survive the winter waters usually wash up on Outcast Island. Not many arrive alive but something tells me you would have. You’re too stubborn to die. If I didn’t find you then it would have been dragons like our ancestor, Hiccup Horrendous the Second. History would have repeated itself. In many ways it has. Either way you were meant to be mine.”

“Toothless, I think it’s time to go now,” Hiccup said, edging towards his friend. Alvin had finally lost his mind but for whatever Toothless only sniffed the air and looked confused at the two and a little too mellow for Hiccup’s liking. His bright green eyes were a little too wide and he was blinking rapidly like he did when he had a little too much dragon nip or managed to get his teeth into a chunk of dragon nip.

“A little dragon nip in the fire,” Alvin explained. “He’ll be a happy dragon. Thank your father for that little tidbit of knowledge. You can’t get too angry though, he was only trying to help me calm a Whispering Death.”

“Dad…” Hiccup moaned. Stoick really wanted to believe Alvin had changed his ways. “Dragon nip would have been better. What do you want, Alvin?”

“Strip.”

“What?”

“Remove your clothing…slowly. Don’t worry, Toothless isn’t going anywhere.” Alvin stepped back and raised his brows expectantly. When the boy failed to begin he glanced at the Nightfury. “How much dragon nip does it take before Toothless is completely incapacitated? Would he even flinch if I drew a sword right now?”

“Dare you to try it,” Hiccup challenged but he began taking off his vest, not wanting his best friend to get hurt.

Alvin’s focus returned to Hiccup, his smile growing with every article of nothing the boy removed until he was down to one his trousers and briefs. Hiccup hugged himself refusing to go further. “All of it, lad,” he purred, licking his lips as if staring of a delicious morsel of his favorite dish.

The youth frowned and took a deep breath. Reluctantly he placed one hand on the rock wall and removed his prosthetic lower left leg and dropped it on the ground with a clang. Then, balancing very carefully, he began removing his trousers until he was only in his skivvies. There he stopped once more and glared at Alvin.

“I said all of it, boy,” Alvin purred in a low sultry voice as he stepped up to Hiccup. “I want to see every inch of what I’ve so patiently waited for.” When Hiccup didn’t move he stepped right up to him, slid his large hands down his sides and into his underpants, cupping his small ass then ripping the fabric off so the Hiccup now stood naked before him. “Now that wasn’t so hard, was it? As bullheaded as your father.”

“Can I at least put my prosthetic back on? I’m having a little trouble balancing here.” Hiccup asked, wobbling slightly on his one foot and frowning past Alvin to Toothless who looked to be in his own little world much as he had been the day before when his father had fed him far too much. He’d need to have a talk with his Dad about giving away trade secrets even if they seemed innocent enough. 

Alvin eyed his bad leg. Without the prosthetic the boy couldn’t go anywhere so rather than let Hiccup have it he snatched it up and tossed it to Toothless who seemed to think it was some sort of toy and started patting at it. “It’ll be safe with him.”

“Toothless!” Hiccup whined as his dragon nosed the metal and wooden appendage. “That’s not a toy.” He sighed. “Alright, I’m naked. Are you happy now?”

“Hm…almost.” Alvin studied him for several long moments, his fat fingers tracing the numerous scars caused by his work at the forge, burns while training dragons, cuts from talons and the odd bite mark. Nothing seemed to be life threatening, not like his missing left calf and foot. Each mark was like to countless freckles that dotted his lovely pale body, marks of beauty. “How many hours would you say you spend riding Toothless a day?”

Hiccup looked up in confusion. “I don’t know…two to six. Maybe less, sometimes more. It depends what we’re doing.”

“Recently?”

“Two, maybe three.”

“Ah…I’m sure we can do better than that.”

Now Hiccup was completely confused. He pretty much figured out Alvin intended to rape him and that Toothless was out of it because of the dragon nip fumes which were a little heady. None of the other dragons would notice it now that it was raining. Alvin had actually formulated a plan that was working. He squeezed his eyes shut as Alvin began to undress, his clothing piling on top of Hiccup’s. Alvin was a big man, very big and Hiccup felt his throat catch as he tried to come up with some witting remark that might through the man off long enough for him to figure a way to escape. Sadly his ride was incapacitated and he was down to only one leg which meant Alvin would catch him before he got two hops out of the cave. But the fact Alvin was a big man with a gut like a heavy barrel it was his manhood gutting underneath that frightened him. Knowing you’re about to be raped and seeing the device that was to do that crime were two different things. Knowing you’re about to be raped gave your mind enough time to think of ways to escape while seeing what was about to enter him made him freeze in sudden fear and incapable of any upper brain functions. He felt smaller than ever before and forgetting he was down to only one leg he tried taking a step back only to fall when he finally realized he was short one foot.

Alvin caught him around the waist and drew him close. “Easy there. I told you I won’t hurt you. All you need to do is relax and let me do what I want. I told you this was personal. It’s been a long time since anyone excited me the way you do.”

Hiccup wasn’t sure how to respond that and before he knew it was lowered to the ground. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Was he really going to let Alvin do this? He could have fought harder. He could have made Toothless take him home – okay, maybe not but he still liked to think so. Besides the others were doing hourly sweeps – clap of thunder shook the ground – or maybe not.

“You don’t need to fear me, Hiccup. I’ll make sure you enjoy every minute as much as I do,” Alvin purred, laying a rough stubbly kiss on Hiccup collar bone. His hand ran over his flat belly. “And I’m going to fill you better than any consort before you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Debts Owing 3

***Note: this chapter has references to my fic Boys Night Out on ao3

There had been many things that scared Hiccup throughout his young life, being disowned – no matter how brief – battling the Red Death, nearly falling to his death, learning to walk and run on his prosthetic leg, nearly losing Toothless and Astrid and then his father to Dagur but this, this was a different fear. He was young but not as naïve as many took him. He knew about sex. He had experimented with some of his friends, male and female and knew the physics behind both. Usually he was the bottom but only because he still felt like the outsider amongst his friends and that while he led them in dragon training they led him through their sexual encounters. He had been stretched by not one but two cocks but even then he had not been nearly as scared as he was now. 

Normally when he was up against Alvin he could school his features and keep his emotions in check but now he was shaking like a leaf and all Alvin was doing was leaning over him and placing the odd kiss on his freckled shoulder or nosing his head to one side to sniff behind his ear and neck. It was unnerving. If he had simply forced Hiccup to his knees and had his way with him Hiccup could deal with that – well he would like to think so at least. It would be fast, probably extremely painful but done with in only a few minutes, half hour tops if his past sexual encounters with his friends were anything to by. But Alvin was taking his time, caressing his boney hips and kissing old scars like a lover would or how Hiccup imaged Astrid would if they ever moved past being just friends. Maybe it was intended to calm Hiccup down a bit but all it succeeded in doing was make Hiccup’s heart race even more, the tattoo of a drum pounding against his ears as his body shook, waiting just waiting for that horrid moment of penetration that would tear his insides and bring him more pain than even losing his leg had.

“Shh…” Alvin breathed before licking the shell of Hiccup’s ear. “Just close your eyes, lad and let me do what I want.”

“Not like I can stop, huh?” Hiccup tried being witty but his voice came out shaky and slightly high pitch. He tried taking a few calming breaths but they turned into a squeak and his eyes screwed shut when Alvin’s thick wet tongue delved into his ear. “Ew…” he whimpered instead.

Alvin chuckled and pressed his head to Hiccup’s. “Oh to be young and silly. Foreplay comes before sex, boy. Kisses, licks, nibbles…” He nipped Hiccup’s ear before finally moving downward peppering him with all three until he reached the youth’s narrow chest, his nipples in plain view. “Sometimes flicking, or pinching or…” He twisted a dark rose nipple, not hard but enough to send a little shock through the boy. “…twisting.” He flicked the twin before kissing the first better.

It was next to impossible to keep Hiccup’s eyes close now. Every time he did Alvin would do something that would make him jump and look down at him. The man moved almost painfully slow. His lips must have kissed every inch of Hiccup’s front until the top of his belly. Each time Alvin looked up Hiccup looked away, unwilling to meet his gaze. He steeled himself for what was about to happen, sure that now that Alvin was so low down his body that he would make his move and finally breach him. Instead Alvin crawled back up the length of his body to gaze down into his emerald eyes.

“How many men have enjoyed this lovely body?” Alvin asked in a low purr that made something low in Hiccup’s body twist.

Hiccup kept his mouth shut and tried to look away but Alvin took his chin in his thumb and forefinger. 

“I’ve heard of at least two but then my source was a little tipsy last night so it’s a little hard for me to believe he would be one of them,” Alvin purred again, a deep rumble echoing through his body and into Hiccup’s where they touched.

Hiccup blinked in surprise. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You, Snotlout and that weird one…Tuffnut is it?”

The boy simply stared at him with wide eyes, his face turning red. “How…?”

“So Snotlout was telling the truth and not just making up stories to impress me?” Alvin chuckled darkly. “Is it also true that they both buggered you at once?”

Hiccup’s face was nearly scarlet now and he fumbled for words, feeling the need to defend himself even though he really had nothing to defend. How could Snotlout betray him like this?

“Don’t look so mad, Hiccup. I coaxed him into telling me. He’s not very good with keeping secrets, is he?” Alvin ran a finger down his cheek. “It’s just a good thing your father thinks you’re still innocent or he’d kill your friends, wouldn’t he?”

Another bribe, another warning for Hiccup to do as Alvin wanted. Sighing, Hiccup nodded. “Yeah.”

“Good boy. I bet you like when those two sucked your cock, uh? It felt good, no?”

“I suppose.”

“Suppose?”

Hiccup rolled his eyes. “Yes, it felt good.”

“You like your cock being sucked, don’t you, boy?”

He squeezed his eyes shout and bit back the comment he wanted to say. Instead he answered, “Yes, I like my cock sucked.”

“Hard?”

He felt Alvin move down his body once more and shivered. Oh Gods, Alvin was going to suck his dick and the last thing he wanted was that appendage anywhere near Alvin’s mouth.

“Say it, Hiccup.”

Hiccup’s hands balled into tight fists and he gave a whimper. “Yes, hard.”

“Then you’ve never been fucked properly,” Alvin chastised, lightly patting Hiccup’s hip. He gently messaged it before pushing the youth’s legs open.

Hiccup’s breath hitched. “No! Wait…don’t…” He gasped as Alvin’s hot mouth wrapped around his length. He didn’t dare move, terrified the stories about the Outcasts were sudden true and that they were carnivores that ate their victims alive and that Alvin would begin with his manhood only as the beginning of his torture before ripping the rest of the flesh off his bones.

Alvin’s head bobbed once or twice before he let Hiccup’s youthful cock go with a resounding plop. He took it in one hand as if it were some delicate jewel and ran tongue up along the underside very slowly, his gaze never leaving Hiccup’s. He ran his tongue back down and took the boy’s testicles in his mouth, gently sucking and rolling them with his tongue then carefully scraping his teeth over the sensitive flesh before letting them fall once more only now they were swollen and hard with need.

Hiccup was panting now and he couldn’t rip his gaze from Alvin’s if he tried. He wasn’t expecting Alvin to do anything like this. Alvin pulled back Hiccup’s foreskin and laved attention on the head, paying special attention to the tip and the little slit. Despite Hiccup’s best efforts he was hard now and dripping pre cum. He couldn’t understand it. He didn’t like any of this…he didn’t want this yet it felt so good better than anything his friends ever did with him. Alvin knew just when to stroke, pull and even twist. He worked his cock and balls like an expert and jolts of pleasure and pain ran up his spine causing Hiccup to jerk and thrust his hips wanting more even when his mind screamed otherwise. Then Alvin hefted Hiccup’s legs up over his shoulders and moved his focus further south, lapping a line from his balls to his ass, the tip of his tongue poking at his puckered hole.

“Oh Gods…” Hiccup whimpered, his weight now on his shoulders. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as Alvin rimmed his ass hole. And if that wasn’t sensation to blow his mind that big, wet appendage pushed into the muscle, darting in and out until it wiggled all the way in. “Oh Gods…Oh Gods…Oh Gods!”

Alvin only chuckled. He licked Hiccup’s inners, savoring the taste before he began eating the boy’s ass out. He wanted Hiccup good wet and begging to be fucked. Oh he’d raped his fair share on men and women but Hiccup was something special, something he waited a long time for and he bribed a good many people to get the info he had. He had gone out of his way to get Snotlout drunk enough to spill the beans on his person adventures with Hiccup. Learning the boy could take two cocks at once was a thrill Alvin was surprised and happy to learn. If Hiccup can handle two teenage boys’ cocks then he can surely handle a ground man’s, even one Alvin’s size. He lathered Hiccup’s ass, holding him still with one hand while reaching for his trousers and pulling a small container of lube from his pocket. He laid it next to him then, spitting into Hiccup’s ass, giving the boy a little natural lube before lowering him down to the ground. Hiccup was covered head to toe in sweat and his body was shivering uncontrollably but amazingly he hadn’t cum yet. The boy had some self-control at least. Many would have lost it by now.

Uncorking the container Alvin poured a healthy helping in one hand before leaning over his new lover and letting Hiccup feel just how hard and large he was. “Would you believe every time I’ve watched you fly you’ve made me hard like this?” he asked, pressing his length between the cleft of the boy’s sweet little ass. He slowly dry humped him. “All I could think is how much I wanted to BE that dragon, to have you ride me like you do him.”

Hiccup’s eyes were glassy and he had trouble thinking. “I don’t think that’s the same type of riding. I’d have to be on you and you’d need wing and be on all fours. You don’t look like the piggyback giving type,” he babbled not really getting Alvin’s meaning at first and when it did click in it still didn’t make sense. “And you don’t seem like the submissive type that lets people take control and ride you.”

“You’d be surprise what I’m into when with the right person. Maybe you should ask your father about the type of ‘mischief’ we used to get into at your age,” Alvin drawled, licking Alvin under the chin as he covered his length in a thick layer of lube. With his fingers slick he finished prepping Hiccup’s delicious hole, first with one thick finger then a second, cocking his fingers to hit that bundle of nerves inside that made Hiccup’s back arch and a lovely cry escape his throat. The third had Hiccup undone and he was thrashing about whimpering and crying out as his prostrate was stroked over and over again.

“Stop…stop, stop, stop…ah!” Hiccup cried and this time even Toothless looked up in mild concern from where he was rolling in a growing puddle of mud but when Hiccup came the dragon once again ignored them, demising it as mating season as he did whenever Hiccup and his friends mated.

“Sh…there, there…good, no?” Alvin hummed as he lined himself to finally and truly enter his conquest. “Now relax, my little Dragon Whisperer. It’s time to see how well you tame this dragon.” He pushed inside in one fluid motion, using the vast amount of lube and prepping to make an easy transition. Of course Hiccup tightened right away and tried to shove him off but once Alvin was inside there was no stopping him. He held all the power. He could ram Hiccup until the boy was a broken weeping mess. But he didn’t. He waited for Hiccup to adjust to him before placing both hands on the ground on either side of Hiccup’s head and slowly rocking his hips and completely confusing Hiccup.

“Wha…what are you doing?” Hiccup asked, completely lost. Alvin moved in him very slowly, gently brushing against his prostrate yet not hitting it directly. It was…to intimate. Hiccup shifted his legs. Alvin was too wide and pushed his legs too far apart for comfort. His hips hurt and the only to alleviate the pain was to spread his legs little wider and hope Alvin hurried up and got this over with as soon as possible. Sadly Alvin had other plans.

He moved in Hiccup slowly, rocking his hips and brushing against Hiccup’s prostrate for nearly ten minutes before sitting back on his heels, grabbing Hiccup’s hips and suddenly pounding into the boy. Then he hit Hiccup’s prostrate right on bring them both to the brink of orgasm before just as suddenly slowly right down and denying Hiccup any relief. While he moved slowly he would kiss Hiccup, worship his scars and coo to him as if they really were lovers, as if this was destiny and they were always meant to be. He alternated between fast and slow, grabbing the base of Hiccup manhood to keep him from coming when he picked up speed.

“You as beautiful as I imagined,” Alvin whispered as he took in Hiccup’s sweat covered face and auburn hair clinging to it. 

“Just let me cum,” Hiccup pleaded no longer sure how long they had been doing this. He cried out as Alvin began fucking him harder again, the friction to his ass both burning and tingling pleasantly at the same time. Alvin filled him completely, maybe too much and it felt as if his stomach might explode. It felt like they had been doing this forever. It didn’t hurt, just the opposite, it felt great and would be much better if Alvin would only let him cum. He whimpered and cried and begged for release but Alvin kept stopping him just when he thought finally, finally his orgasm was about to hit him.

“Tell me what you want,” Alvin teased, squeezing the base of Hiccup length.

“To cum. Please, please let me cum,” the boy begged, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks.

Alvin smirked. He needed to cum to but not like this. “Well, lad, I don’t know. My dragon is still pretty wild. You might need to prove you can train it.”

“What? I don’t…I don’t understand…”

Alvin leaned forward. “It’s time for you to ride me, love. Show just you good a dragon trainer you are.” He wrapped his arms around Hiccup and sat back. The boy gave an eep and threw his arms around him, the sudden change disorienting after being on his back so long. Then Alvin laid back and Hiccup was now fully impaled on his hard length, the tip pushing against the boy belly from the inside. The boy looked utterly lost and confused and couldn’t stop blinking. “Ride me, Hiccup. Rock your hips, bounce up and down, whatever makes you feel good. All I want is to feel you, lad.”

It took a few moments but eventually Hiccup did move. He shifted his hips as if testing just how much control he had and what it felt like before rocking with vigor, moaning whorishly as he made sure to hit his prostrate. Alvin groaned encouragements to him, praising him for being able to take so much and reminding him to bounce. He kept running his fingers over the boy’s belly enjoying the feel of his cock filling Hiccup. This was so much better that he planned.

Hiccup kept his hands on Alvin’s round belly to keep balance as he bounced and rocked and shifted until finally he found just what he needed and came with a scream, his muscles tightening like a choke hold on Alvin’s thick long cock until the man came as well and milked every drop of cum out of him. 

When it was done the youth fell forward on Alvin’s stomach, exhausted, tingly and unsure what exactly just happened. Alvin stroked the back of his head, a deep happy rumbling in his chest. “That was the best sex I’ve had in decades. You’re much better than I anticipated.”

“Uhm…” Hiccup mumbled, closing his eyes as sleep pulled at his mind.

“There’s just something we forgot.”

“Uh?”

Very gently Alvin rolled Hiccup off him and pulled out of him. His length was still slightly hard, just enough to do what he wanted, something he needed to see almost as bad as fucking Hiccup. Of course Hiccup was in no shape to suck him off but that was alright. He pulled on his length, jerking himself off as he remembered how tight and perfect Hiccup’s body was, how tight his ass was and imagined his beautiful mouth would feel on him now. Ropes of cum shot forth over Hiccup’s face.

“Open your mouth, Hiccup. Taste my seed. That’s right. Oh, fuck, boy, you’re a sight. This is going to be our new peace treaty tradition. You and I are going fuck like rabbits when we get together, I promise you.” He made sure every last drop was out of him before letting his now deflated manhood flop back between his legs. It was the best fuck he’d had in a very long time. The slow then fast then slow fuck was exactly what he need to break Hiccup and make the boy ride him to get release and he was sure the next time they met Hiccup would take the lead and skip right to riding him to avoid the torturous slow pace. Ah, but torturing Hiccup in such a way, turning him into such a needy, wiggling little thing was so perfect, so devious that it had to be done again. Maybe next time…ah…but that would have to wait. It may be a whole year before he was able to have Hiccup like this again. And he would have Hiccup again because Hiccup was a smart boy and would not dare tell a soul what had transpired for fear of ridicule and going back to war. Hiccup was a peace keeper not a warrior and he would do whatever it took to keep the peace and that was what Alvin was counting on.

Lifting the woozy and barely conscious boy in one arm, Alvin crushed their lips together in their first kiss. Hiccup didn’t put up much defense other than to press his small hands against Alvin’s wide chest as the man ravished his mouth and licked and sucked some of the cum off it. His big tongue delved into Hiccup’s mouth, tasting the younger’s tongue and teasing it.

“This mouth…” Alvin breathed when he finally pulled away. “Is going to be learning a lot of new tricks next time I get my hands on you. Oh yes…lots of new fun tricks.”

Hiccup only blinked bleary eyes up at him before finally passing out.

Alvin whistled for Toothless, the dragon having fallen asleep after watching the humans mate for numerous hours. His head lifted and he looked the two humans over before noticing that his human was messing and in sore need of grooming. He lumbered over and looked Hiccup over before slowing and meticulously licking Hiccup clean while Alvin dressed. Once Hiccup was tidied to Toothless’s satisfaction he moved aside to let Alvin dress him and cover him with a warm fur. Then without so much as a word the Outcast chief was gone.

It was a few hours before Hiccup awoke to the faces as his five concerned friends. The sun had set and ran had stopped and Alvin was nowhere to be found.

“Hiccup, are you alright?” Astrid asked, her hand cupping Hiccup’s shoulder as he tried to sit up. A sharp pain raced up his backside causing him to wince.

“Ow…I mean, yeah, I’m fine.”

“Dude, you look like you were on the wrong enough of Toothless tongue…which is any end trying to groom you,” Tuffnut said jokingly.

“Or you were hit by lightning again,” Snotlout added. “Your hair’s like everywhere.”

“What?” Hiccup groaned as he tried again to sit up without putting too much pressure on his butt. 

“What? You get lost in the rain?” Ruffnut asked as Fishlegs smartly helped Hiccup to his feet.

Hiccup was about to object when he realized he was fully dressed and his prosthetic foot was back in place. “Ah…I guess I fell asleep. What happened to you guys? I thought you were doing hourly checks.”

“The storm got to strong,” Astrid explained. “Stoick pulled us back. He said you’d be safe with Alvin but…”

“She paced the Great Hall all afternoon,” Snotlout finished with a wide grin. “She was worried about her little Hiccup.”

Hiccup rolled his eyes before remembering something Alvin said. “Snotlout…you and I need to talk about your mouth and mead.”

“What?”

Their young leader only growled in annoyance before wincing once again. “Where’s Alvin?”

Fishlegs held him a little tighter when it looked as if Hiccup might fall. “Gone. Did he hurt you?”

Hiccup thought for a moment then shook his head. “No, I just…I guess he might have helped me a bit. He didn’t explain further. He already knew he was bi but he didn’t really understand his position yet. Up until now everyone else had been in control of what they did sexually, he was just along for the ride but those few minutes when he rode Alvin, when he was in charge of how they came, what they did, the pace and everything…those few minutes he had power, power over someone as large and intimating as Alvin the Treacherous and that sort of power felt good. Real good. That sort of power could be addictive and a part of Hiccup was almost anxious to feel it again and not just in a year’s time. 

Sometimes Hiccup was a glutton for punishment.

fin


End file.
